Blind
by penscape
Summary: When Orihime loses her sight, she finds something else and Ichigo leads her to it. Rated M for light smut and suggested adult themes. Ichi/Hime


**Blind**

"You can't tell me there isn't anything you can do for her! YOU JUST CAN'T!" Ichigo yelled, his voice booming across the room. "Urahara-san... please," he pleaded desperately, "There must be something you can do for her, something... anything. Please, you have to try. He was close to tears now and he knew that everyone else in the room probably felt the same way. "Sorry, Ichigo-san, I'm afraid we've tried everything. We have to conclude that the hollow has not only claimed over her abilities but also her eyesight," Urahara replied somberly. A lone tear rolled down Ichigo's cheek as he pounded his fists on the table.

_"This is my fault... If only I was stronger... If only I was able to protect_ her..." he thought. Why it had to happen to Orihime of all people, he could not understand. She was, after all, the kindest person he had ever known. She had a pure heart and she was completely innocent. She did not deserve this.

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun," came Orihime's sweet and gentle voice, she tried to sound as cheerful as she can, but even Ichigo could tell the hint of sadness in her voice. She raised her arm as she searched for Ichigo's face. He wanted to cry as she searched and searched but grasped nothing but air. Slowly, he held her wrist and brought her hand to his face. She smiled at him warmly, as if to say thank you, as she cupped his cheek. "It's going to be okay, Kurosaki-kun, I promise," she told him. "N- No, it's not going to be okay, Orihime... Thi- This is all my fault, " he stammered as he held back sobs, "I shouldn't have let this happen! You don't deserve this!" Orihime squeezed his hand before she answered, "You shouldn't blame this on yourself, Kurosaki-kun. There are just some things that are out of our control. Maybe what happened was meant to be."

Orihime let go of his hand and slowly untied the bandage around her eyes. Blinking several times, she wondered if she was ever going to see anything again but there was only darkness. A dark veil of pitch black had now replaced what once was an array of vivid colors and brilliant lights. "Ku- Kurosaki- kun," her voice was shaking and weak, by now she was also close to tears and she didn't want him to see her like that. She knew she had to be strong. "I- I think I'll rest for a little while." She forced out another smile as Ichigo looked straight into her eyes, what once were orbs that shone like glowing moonlight were now blank eyes of white and a strange hue of light blue. "O- okay, Orihime. You should rest for a while," he answered timidly, the strength in his tone was long gone. "Good night," he said as the door closed.

Deafening silence filled the room, only to be broken by quiet sobs from outside her room. _Ichigo was crying. _Ichigo. That was the worst part. Now that she had lost her sight, she would no longer be able to see his hazel eyes, his bright orange hair and unique features. She would no longer see the strong Shinigami that Ichigo had come to be. She would never see the man she loved again. The thought made her insides twist and her heart ache. She shifted uncomfortably on the small bed. It was the same bed she had always slept in, the same bed in the same room in the same apartment. But nothing felt the same. Ichigo had asked to keep watch over her as the others tried to figure out what to do next. She had always dreamed of this moment, when she and Ichigo would be alone in her apartment but she never expected it to be like this. She never expected that it would happen only because she had gotten blind. She never thought having him there would be so painful.

Hot tears trickled down her cheek as she tried to piece together the memories she had when she could still see. Now, those memories were her valued treasures and she would hold on to those memories until the end of her days, if only to say that she had once been able to see the sun and the clouds and most especially, Ichigo.

Her sobs became louder and more vicious and in less than a minute, the door slid open again, revealing a tear-stricken Ichigo who looked gravely concerned. "Orihime," he called her name but she could not find the right words to say in reply. She heard his heavy footsteps approach her and he sat beside her on the bed. Slowly, he wiped away her tears and brought his hands down to hold hers. "It- It's going to be okay, Orihime." He had to console her somehow. "O- Orihime.. _I am so sorry. _I can't bear to see you in so much pain and sadness, _please tell me what I have to do."_

"_I love you Orihime..._" he confessed out of the blue. Those words. Those three tender words, she had never imagined that she would ever hear those words leave his lips. She then kissed him, her soft lips meeting his in a passionate kiss. He ran his fingers down her silky reddish hair. _"Was this really happening?_" he asked himself.

Orihime slowly unbuttoned Ichigo's shirt and felt his perfectly toned and chiseled chest. Things were going incredibly fast but she wasn't about to give up something she had waited a very long time for. They broke their kiss for breath and Ichigo immediately traced her neck with more passionate kisses, heavy and smothered with love and affection. Ichigo ran one of his hands down her thigh, and a pleasant shiver crawled up her spine. His free hand fumbled with the buttons on her blouse as she pulled off his shirt. Ichigo set eyes on a pair of perfectly round breasts as he ripped off her bra. Gently, he cupped each and squeezed, earning him soft moans from Orihime. She fell to the bed, constantly craning her back as Ichigo sucked and bit lightly on her breasts. He pulled down her pajamas as he caressed her breasts and he gently slipped his hand into her underwear. He swirled the fine hair there as she began to breath even more heavily and her moans became louder. He moved up again, and their lips clashed into another heated kiss, their tongues intertwining and embracing, as he trailed his finger along her clit. Orihime fell to the bed again when Ichigo pushed a finger into her virgin cavern as he thrusted his finger in a slow but steady pace. Another finger slipped in and Orihime felt waves of extreme pleasure explode in her. She had never felt this before and she had never imagined that the man she loved would be the one to make her feel this way. It was all too good. _"Ichigo, I love you too..._" she whispered in between her heavy moans.

* * *

Looking back to nine months ago from then, she wouldn't have expected things to turn out this way. She had lost the light and she had found a new one, one that will never disappear, the love she and Ichigo had for each other. And the love for the child she had in her womb. Slowly but surely, the darkness scattered and left her completely, and with the happiness she and Ichigo now enjoyed, she became able to find a different kind of eyesight.

**AN: I am really sorry. I know it's an incoherent plot, I mean how in the world could something as depressing as getting blind ever lead to sex? But well, I just had it in my mind and I couldn't get it out. Somehow, I pictured this entirely differently though, sadly, my limited skills in writing has prevented me from writing it in a better way. Still, I hope you liked that. Please leave some reviews! And thank you so much for reading.**


End file.
